The End of The Shadow
The End of The Shadow is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one hundred and seventy-first case of the game at the World Edition. Also, it is the sixth and final case to take place in South America. Plot Historian Armand Dupont was found strungled in his cottage in Brazil. In a shocking turn of events, David Jones the player's partner of the Grimsborough Police Department, was incriminated to be Armand's killer and the leader of SOMBRA. Upon discovery of Jones being the killer and the leader of the notorious criminal organization SOMBRA, the player took their partner, Jack Archer, to Jones' hotel to arrest him, but things didn't go as planned, as he showed up with a gun, pointing it to both player and Jack . Without hestitating, Jones shot Archer on the chest, and then turned the gun to the player, before Eduardo Ramirez arrived and hit him to the head hard with a frying pan, and leave him unconcious. A few minutes later, Jack was sent to the hospital, while David Jones was put in custody. However after a few hours before he was sent to trial, Chief Ripley informed the player that Jones had mysteriously escaped from prison, shocking and scaring everyone. In the case's finale, Jonah Karam decided to help the player to find Jones and put an end to this mess. After investigating Nova Esperanca, the player tracked David Jones, and Jonah with the gun drowned, approached him and disarmed him before he did anything. He was immediately sent to trial where Judge Adaku sentenced him to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. But, someone was heping Jones after all, and did gave him a pistol. In everybody's shock they witnessed him as he shot Judge Adaku and tried to get away. But Jonah said that enough is enough, and he shot him on the head, ending everything once and for all. Also, after a deeper search, the team incriminated Judge Hall as the one who was helping Jones, and she was sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. A while later, the player visited Judge Adaku and Jack Archer to the hospital, and they were alright. Once they were released, Chief Ripley thanked the player for putting an end to SOMBRA and for stopping David Jones and requested them to keep working for the Bureau. And, a few days later, Marina Romanova and Jonah Karam decided to get married, and everybody attended the ceremony. Stats Victim *'Armand Dupont' (Found strungled in his cottage) Murder Weapon *'Tie' Killer *'David Jones' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats cookies. *The killer speaks Portuguese. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer is male. *The killer has a bruise. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dupont's cottage (Clues: Victim's Body, Tie) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00. Attributes: Killer eats cookies) *Talk to Edward Dante about the murder of Armand Dupont (Prerequisite: Play Dupont's cottage as a task) *Examine Tie. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Analyze Saliva Sample (6:00:00. New Suspect: David Jones) *Talk to David Jones about his tie. *Investigate Nova Esperanca. (Clue: Pocket Watch. Prerequisite: Talk to David Jones) *Examine Pocket Watch (Result: Threatening message from Andrea Marquez) *Talk to Andrea Marquez about the message. *Examine Note. (Result: Confess Note. Attribute: Killer speaks Portuguese) *Analyze Note (06:00:00) *Talk to Eduardo Ramirez about the note she gave to Dupont. (Prerequisite: Examine Note) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bureau HQ. (Clues: Broken phone) *Examine Dupont's phone. (Result: Fixed phone) *Analyze Phone. (New Suspect: Carmen Martinez) *Talk to Carmen Martinez about Dupont. *Investigate Backyard. (Clues: Trash Bag, Gavel. Available at start of chapter) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00. New Suspect: Jonah Karam) *Talk to Jonah about the handgun. (Prerequisite: Hand Gun analysed) *Examine Gavel. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints. (12:00:00) *Talk to Olivia Hall about the gavel. (Prerequisite: Gavel analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hall. (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (New Suspect: Hannah Choi) *Talk to Hannah Choi about Dupont’s photo. (Prerequisite: Hannah Choi identified) *Talk to Jonah about the friendship with Armand Dupont. (Prerequisite: Talk to Hannah first) *Investigate Dupont's Desk. (Clues: Cigar, SOMBRA Badge, Faded Document. Available from the start) *Examine Cigar. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00) *Talk to David Jones about his visit to the HQ. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) *Examine SOMBRA Badge. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyse Brown Substance. (06:00:00. Attribute: Killer drinks coffee) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Dante's Files) *Talk to Edward Dante about his SOMBRA ties. (Prerequisite: File on Dante unraveled) *Go to Chapter 4. (No stars) Chapter 4 *Investigate Dupont's cottage. (Clues: Shoeprints) *Examine Shoeprints. (Result: Carmen Martinez's DNA) *Talk to Carmen about the visit to Dupont. (Prerequisite: Restore torn speech) *Investigate Nova Esperanca. (Clues: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00. Attribute: Killer is male) *Investigate Hall. (Clues: Alcoholic Bottle) *Analyse Alcoholic Bottle. (12:00:00. Attribute: Killer has a bruise) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Living in the Shadow 6. (No stars) Living in the Shadow 6 *Investigate Nova Esperanca. (Clues: Jone's backpack) *Examine Jone's Backpack. (Result: SOMBRA Files) *Analyse SOMBRA Files. (06:00:00) *Arrest David Jones. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bureau HQ. (Clues: Screwdriver) *Examine Screwdriver. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Arrest Olivia Hall. *Visit Jack Archer at the hospital. *Visit Judge Adaku at the hospital. (Reward: 1,000,000 coins, Detective outfit, SOMBRA outfit, Judge outfit, Bureau outfit) *Credits.... Category:Cases Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights